The present invention relates to an optical communication apparatus mounted on motor vehicles for optical communication among them.
If a plurality of persons move from one location to another location, a plurality of motor vehicles are used. In such a case, communication among them may be required sometimes during such a trip, which communication should be kept secret to third parties.
If radio communication is used among motor vehicles, there is a risk of the content of the communication being picked up by third parties, posing a problem of unauthorized access to a secret communication by such third parties.